My Mother's Silk, My Father's Sandpaper
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Ino was like silk, Sasuke was more like gruff sandpaper, with one gentle and the other rough--how could a child view them?


My Mother's Silk, My Father's Sandpaper

Summary: Ino was like silk, Sasuke was more like gruff sandpaper, with one gentle and the other rough--how could a child view them?

Chapter one: Trouble

Takashi Uchiha's Point of View--

I have always been an idle lover, philanthropist, and caring by nature--just like my mother, Ino. My father on the other hand, I am so sure was born a cold worker, unfeeling, apathetic to the wonders of the world, failing to have the curiosity to roam aimlessly around trying to take in the snippets of God's glorious work all at once. No, ever since I was born my bright teal eyes would always be restless, begging to be entertained and filled with knowledge. My father believed in hard work and discipline--that wasn't my style I would just be happy with what I got, whether I put my soul into it or not--which was hard because I insisted on putting my heart & soul into everything. So, when I skipped home that April morning early from school--I skipped straight into my father's belt.

It was raining--pouring (tears of angels, is what my mother would call them), wild and windy air mirrored my feelings. I played in the mud though I was in the worst trouble of my life. I lingered around the playground, though it was my last moments alive in my mind. I was carrying a sticky ink soaked pink slip in my muddy pocket, one that held my future for the next 3 days. I was suspended from school for obscene language towards Ms. Haruno when she called my mother an "undeserving ditz" and "talentless air head". So I didn't expect any punishment from mother. It was my father that made my stomach twist and ache in expectation. My imagination was a blessing no doubt, but a curse in my eyes sometimes--it had led me to believe my father would torture me, scream at me, and beat me until I turned blue dancing a killer tango with death.

By the time I had gotten home, I felt the pressure dawning on me, as my mother came running my way--begging to know if I was okay and why I was home so early. I weakly smiled and told her. Her face went from worried to rolling on the floor laughing. She didn't care, and felt proud that I stood up for her in her absence.

"Your father might not be too happy about this..." She still said with worry, my stomach burned with wait, wanting to know my imminent punishment all the sooner. My impending beating was sure to come, but then as if by GOD, my mother's pure hands captured my own.

"Want to play pirate until your father comes home?" She asked sweetly, messing my wet hair, that was then that I noticed how soak she actually was. I began to laugh, she joined me--"Race you to the swords!" I giggled, jumping onto the wooden platform that led to my toy treasure chest.

"I wonder what Hikashi is going to say?" I said referring to my father's "favorite" (to me at least), my younger sister.

"She'll probably be all--Takashi you doo-doo brain, why didn't you just hold your tongue!" My mother imitated, hitting her annoying high notes almost perfectly.

"Yeah, she would..." I said, my mind fleeting back to the image of my father's dark looks (naturally) stabbing into my mind.

"It's going to be alright, just let me do the talking." She whispered, hours later as my fingers dug into her porcelain hands, my father's brand new Mercedes rolled into the drive way. He hesitated parking, distracted by my being there so early.

"Takashi?" He said, almost cautiously as if he didn't want to know, I was fine by that.

"Yes, sir." I said habitually calling him "sir"; practically giving away I was in trouble.

"Honey, what is this about?" He said ominously, he looked even more serious than ever before--the smile that covered my mother's lips erased fully.

"Well, Haruno-san, said some childish things about me to him; he said some...grown up comments back and she suspended him unfairly." Mom said with powerful courage.

"So, what you are trying to convey to me is that Sakura provoked him into unruly behavior, such as grotesque curses?" Dad said, taking it the negative route. My mother nodded her "fair enough nod", but still fought back, with less power.

"Hon, she demeaned me. She was trying to get a hole in one by making fun of me through him and she made fun of me!" Ino said raising her voice. Hikashi looked from the top of the hill that she had to cross to come home. She began to run, when she saw her father read a pink slip that I handed to him, I usually came home after her since she's in Kindergarten and I'm in 3rd grade (practically 4th grade).

"Right...so you are arguing that she, and the right terminology is actually "kill two birds with one stone", was making fun of you through him? Elaborate." He said.

"I don't have to explain myself to you! Shoot, your acting like I got in trouble." Mother muttered, swinging around away from him. Sasuke nodded, knowing he was victorious.

"Son, come." He said solemnly, as if he was a monk ready to ominously train me to be "without the world".

I treaded behind him dragging my feet in shame.

"Well," he said once in, away from the discouraging looks of my mother. I finally got to see the inside of their room for once, it was impeccable with fine china and old artifacts or what ever it is its called. He sighed, "Turn around" he said, motioning for me that I was about to be spanked. Knowing Dad, that wouldn't be all. The sharp smacks of his leather belt, tore into my flesh, leaving it tender and fresh for the next batch of whips. I screamed in horror, my eyes begging not to cry in front of him. It was as if he was spanking me with all his might. After many, my mother came rushing in "Sasuke!" she shouted, grabbing me and placing my behind her back.

"No television, no computer, no video games, friends, telephone, walks, playgrounds, trips to the grocery with your mother for a--actually until I say so." My father said, now just being cruel.  
"I am calling the school to take him off of suspension." My mother said in attitude, it was basically all she could do. She went straight for the kitchen. My father was firm and tough, and no one dared to act up in school--or outside with him being there or not (my sister and I).

It was dinner time, and my bottom still refused to stop stinging, I sat down in pain--glaring at my snickering younger sister.

My mother refused to talk to him, absolutely ignored every chance that he gave to start a topic, or add a comment. He couldn't even get a single syllable through without her interruption. She had hurried her food, excused herself and began on the dishes when it came to his turn of telling his day. Without my input of my day (since the suspension happened) she had ate remarkably fast.

"Ino Uchiha, come here." He said,with authority, my mother pretended not to hear.

"Ino I said, come here." He repeated with even more force, my mother turned her head with impatience setting down the table napkins with haste.

"What?" She spat, fury masking her face, underneath it was surely sorrow.

"Did I say stand there? I said come here." My father said with less fire in his voice, more care. My mother reluctantly went to him, very close actually. He patted his lap, and she sat down on him.

"Honey, if we don't punish him--how will he know this is wrong?" He asked softly.

"Well...she!..." Mother cried, she looked to me with sadness, she really wanted me to win this I could tell. My father ignored my sister and I and began kissing her neck. I made a face instinctively--my father wasn't the romantic type so it was pretty gross whenever he performed romantic actions in front of me.

"Fine..." Mother said, losing the battle, I didn't dislike her for it--in fact I was grateful for how far she went for me. The punishment would only last a few weeks I could tell, so I didn't feel so bad. Plus, my father wasn't one to hold grudges anymore, at least not personal ones.

My father was sandpaper no doubt, and my mother was silk.

Hello

Spring Break!

I ran down hill, in the hot April air with my clothes shedding behind me. It was Spring Break, the best thing that happened all year besides Winter Break. My mother shook her head disapprovingly at me, "Takashi Uchiha I trust you are fast at hand picking up those clothes." she calls. I happily did a 360 and ran back up the hill to retreive my garments.

Spring Break means a great deal to me for a ton of reasons: the sun brought out the best in my dad, it contained my birthday, the whole family was home all day, and the smell was fantastic. I ran straight into my mother's arms, tackling her to the ground. My father looked at the happy expressions on our faces, and the fact that I could tackle my mom so easily, I promise you, he smiled. Hikashi was like a agrophobic, she only stayed indoors, like dad. She enviously stuck her tongue out at me.

"Mom!" I whined, pointing to my younger sister, she ran from the window back to her paintings.

"Can I hang out with Shikamari today, pleeeassseee?" I plead, making my face into a puppy's. Mother began to falter though, we were suppose to go to Spring Falls early this Spring Break. Before she could voice her verdict, my father cut in "Absolutely--" he started.

"Quickly! Run!" Mother said, at first I thought she was teasing me and I began to pout. Then I saw the desire in her eyes, she wanted me to be free while I young. I turned and dashed, discarding my father's comments.

I ran without stopping to Shikamari's house, panting on my knees after pressing his door bell repeatedly. He came jogging down the stairs, the streaks of black in his golden hair identical to mine. We were both day dreamers, some whisper that I'm actually his brother and Shikamaru is my real dad, but I don't believe any of it.

"Hey," He breathed, looking me up and down. I only wore a white undershirt and shorts to greet him, since he's from the "Royal Family" he wore clean silk pajamas at the door. He was nothing short of relaxed though, we were opposites though we both come from exceedingly wealthy families. People rumor that his dad is Sasuke, but that's only an act he puts up around strangers. He looked back to see if his mother was watching--then he began his goofy grin. A gush of wind emerged behind me and leaves filled the air, Shikamari looked freigtened.

"Takashi Haru Uchiha, you are to go home immediately." My father's solemn voice said. Mrs. Nara's ears perked up, it was if she had my father's voice and body structure embedded deep inside her mind, like a radar.

"He will do no such thing!" She shouted, getting off the couch.

"Temari, (That's her name? Temari Nara, huh...) he is to return home because we are going on vacation." Dad sighed, she mimicked him anyway, it was as if she expected it. As if they knew each other all too well before.

"Sure, just like before right, in winter admit it! Your still sour over me bea--" She began laughing arrogantly, my father moved me to the side, taking dangerous steps forward. I've seen Mrs. Nara fight, she isn't someone to play with.

"I am not sour over that." He said harshly, his voice like cold ice.

"Then, we insist you join us, Naruto, Neji, Sakura, and Rock Lee for Spring Break." said, my mouth dropped open. Father please say "yes", every year my mother complains about my father's anti-social like conduct. And every year he insists on staying true to "tradition". My father frowned, "I humbly decline..." he said as if he didn't want anything to do with those people. My heart broke. Mrs. Nara laughed like she did before.

"Yeah, as sour as ever." She said turning away, then she stopped.

"Nice meeting you two, tell Ino I said hello, and feel more than welcome to drop by." She said, her voice heroically strong.

My father nodded, though I doubted he would make any effort to tell mom. We had a pretty quiet walk home, Dad only lectured me slightly, the other comments were on nature which was nice.

"Mom! Mom! Mrs. Nara invited us to "drop by", and to spend Spring Break with our friends!" I cheered, my father looked away from her. She began to pout, and pout, enclosing him in until he was forced to look at her.

"I declined, we have no need for--" Dad began again.

"I don't believe you! We spent our lives with these people, and you like them? Tough because like it or not, we are going. Because every year, you pull out some sob story to make us go to that retreat with the other boring families from your job." Mother protested, my father smiled.

"That's because you lack the intellegence and observational skills to see that they are far better a nice time than Naruto and them." Father said, my mother's mouth slowly dropped.

"Then you can hang out with those people all Spring Break. Our children are going with Temari and I'm going to a spa!" Mother said as if she had the final say. Dad looked confused at her.

"Why on earth would you send them to stay with Temari?" He said, as if he were going to gag the next second. My mother pursed her lips.

"You sir, have just lost all bed privilages, which includes you know what." She whispered in his ear, leaving. He caught her wrist and brought her too close for me to hear, also he whispered and my father was excellent at that. I saw my mother's eyes widen and mouth tremble and then water.

"Well...we could do that. That sounds fun--kids how do you like France?" She said very happy, I shook my head.

"I'm only a child once, but if you insist..." I tried, my mother frowned.

"France can wait, family comes first." Mother said, giving in.

"Hawaii." My father tried desperate now. My mother's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Takashi please!" She cried, looking to my sister for further assistance in helping me change my mind.

"Well, when I look back at this I'll just sigh..." I said, working my father's patience nerves. His eyebrow twitched, "The Carribean, with a cruise." he said no where near giving up. My mother tried the puppy dog face on me, but I wasn't about to change any time soon.

"Fine, go ahead...destroyers of drea--" I began.

"You know what! Fine! I won't enjoy myself either!" Mom cried out exhaustedly, she turned away curtly and charged to her bedroom. My father was only a few bold steps behind her, going in for the romance again. I looked away, and tried to plug my ears but the results still came out the same hours later. The Carribean it is. So, I started packing, but then I remembered what Naruto told me. I pulled out my walkie talkie, and put it very close to my mouth. Naruto was there before it turned 9 am. My father and Mr. Uzamaki fought for 2 hours straight, reinforcing my father's distaste for him. Mother embarrassingly played with her hair. Then the comparing began.

"5 hours, how about you?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face, my father's eyes widened.

"Naruto this is futile, also there is no need for derogatory dirty language." Dad said leaning back in his chair. Within an hour Mr. & Mrs: Hyuga, Mrs. Uzumaki, Rocklee and Sakura, Nara were all there forcing my dad in the car. With my mother's face red as ever, she sat in the front next to my dad.

"Honey, we're not going next year for sure." She said, it was her way of apologizing I guess.

"Thanks." Dad said, that was him accepting the apology.

A/N: I hope you liked this! I enjoyed writing it. GOD bless and review please!! I should have the neq one up in 2 days~!!!


End file.
